espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Order of Christ's Blood
Overview The Divine Order of Christ's Blood '''(''Ordo Dīvīnē Sanguis Christi ''in Latin) or The Order''' for short', '''is a militarized Christian Extremist organization,founded by extremist ex-Catholic priest Hector Van Reyes AKA "Padre". The group is known for its distinctive Christian ideology - '''Nicaenism', which many are considering as a new and rapidly spreading Christian denomination. The Order considers itself as a successor of medieval monastic orders, destined to revive militant Christianity and usher it to a new age of prosperity and domination. History Origins (1990) The exact date of when The Order was founded is not clearly known, but it is believed that it was first declared sometime during the beginning of 90's when Van Reyes gathered 24 extremist Christian priests of various denominations. A lengthy theological debate was held in his own Alcantara castle in Spain, during which it was agreed that most aspects of Christianity are not compatible with some values of modern world and it will die off in 21 Century due to passiveness and growing complete secularism among most countries. To prevent this, the Convent of Christ's Blood was formed, which would be reformed into the current Order years later. Shortly after the Convent started to lay foundations for the new, revised christian ideology. Growth (1990-2015) The newly founded monastic organization had few members, but had a great wealth, mainly from Padre's business establishments. Using this wealth, Order started to schmooze and influence clergy in mainland Europe. A fair number of catholic, orthodox and a few protestant priests joined Order and started to recruit people from their local parishes. No hostile actions or bold moves were made from 1990 to 1997, which ensured that the growing organization was left alone by religious and state authorities. By year 1997, the Order already had a solid supporter base, numbering in thousands in Europe. It was the time when Vatican noticed a steady rise in defecting clergy, and launched an investigation to find out more about this obscure group, calling itself "Divine Order of Christ's Blood". Soon enough, Vatican realized the danger it posed to their authority, as the number of Order's members grew much faster than they could counter it. An informational war soon began, in which Vatican hoped to extinguish Order's ability to recruit more people and remain the sole figure of religious authority among Catholics. Orthodox church in Eastern Europe and Russia remained inactive, largely ignoring Order's activities. For a long time, confrontation between Vatican and Order was tame and little known about among people in Europe. This seemed a good thing for Holy See, as Order did not get full coverage and remained pretty much secretive. However, a sudden rise in far-right movements of Europe 2000's turned things around. Many nationalist parties had Order's members in it, and as a result Order became more ambitious in its goal to gain more support. A notable event was Order's involvement in assassination of a prominent Polish bishop with anti-Order and leftist views. The bishop was killed by ultra-nationalist thugs, but it was Order's agents who planned and recruited them to carry out the assassination. Vatican finally published a message, describing Order's goals and pointing out its dangers, as well as blaming them for killing of bishop. Yet, this message was ignored by governments, believing that Order was simply a small-time extremist faction. Ignorance of European governments proved that they severely underestimate Order's growing power. And so in 2006, the whole organization mysteriously gone silent. Vatican thought it was dissolved, but in reality, Padre started to arm and train Order's monastic members in warfare, while maintaining low profile to avoid attention by European governments. From 2006 to 2015, the entire monastic organization was turned into an exceptionally trained and disciplined paramilitary faction, driven by pure zeal and hardened with modern western military training. The return and the First Crusade (2016 - 2018) Order suddenly returned in year 2016. A concordate was signed with ERR the same year, allowing Order to test out its military abilities first in Bosnia, and then in war against Turkey. The assault on Islamic nation and drive towards historical Christian city - Constantinople, won the Order lots of attention, and in turn provided more recruits. Streetbattle1.jpg|Joint ERR-Order offensive near FM building Constantinople6.jpg|Order forces fight Turkish army in streets of Istanbul After extensive and brutal fighting, the city fell to ERR-Order forces. Hagia Sophia was captured by Order monks, who demolished the minarets, raised a cross in the place of crescent and removed all the Islamic imagery, then proudly spreading the news to the rest of the world. Many radical Christians rejoiced at news of successful crusade and went on to join the Order in droves. HagiaSophiaDomeCross.jpg|Cross is raised in place of Hagia Sophia's golden crescent HolyWisdomFinal.jpg|Triumphant Order monks storm and capture their primary war goal - The Hagia Sophia As war dragged on, more soldiers were sent to support Eurasian Pact forces. It was around the time of Battle of Bursa when large Inquisition presence was noticed. Almost 1500 of massacred POW's, civilians and other soldiers allied to Turkey were ruthlessly killed by Inquisition death squads. Those especially unlucky were impaled by the direct order of Blood Cardinal. Another notable act of brutality performed was bombing of UPA administrated refugee camp. This attack forced UPA's president to declare war on pact and send their forces to Turkey. Refugeecampattack13.jpg|Massive explosion destroys UPA led refugee camp in Turkey Shish kebab.jpg|Impaled victims of Inquisition Since First Crusade has provided Order with lots of new recruits and allies, a new opportunity has presented itself and after a series of successful negotiations and meetings, Tsardom of Volhynia became a new ally of Order. Following it's obligations, Order dispatched a team of highly trained assassins to eliminate main leaders of protests that were plaguing capital city of Volhynia, as well numerous preachers tasked to convert as many rural Volhynians as possible. As soon as civil unrest was vanquished, Order joined Volhynia in their war for Ukraine, claiming it came to rescue Ukraine's faithful from widespread corruption and poverty caused from previous wars in the region. Ukraine forest.jpg|Order militants in Ukrainian forest during battle for Vinnytsia OrderCrossingUkrainianBorder.jpg|Order crosses the Volhynian-Ukrainian border The war for Turkey was finally over on January 31st, 2018, ending with ATO victory. Order has since been actively aiding ERR to solidify their rule of the conquered regions, while also spreading their faith - forcefully or not. The New Christian realms (2018- ...) With new vast land occupied Order's representatives lobbied for autonomous enclave inside ERR that would belong to Order and would be used to expand its power using the resources there. Since the logistical and administrative burden on ERR was already too tough, the Senate granted Order several large provinces in the south Anatolia - the former Antalya region. Order moved the bulk of its military forces to the region and pacified it by destroying most of Turkish resistance remnants which would be known as "Pacification of Attaleia" - the most successful and brutal crackdown on rebel forces in Anatolia since then. What followed after was a rapid transfer of all civilian and administrative assets of Order from all around the world into its new territory, quickly solidifying its rule around the land, launching new rebuilding efforts and subjecting all the native occupants as well as new pro-Order immigrants into its own "citizenship". Access to wide tracts of land rewarded Order with more financial sources to fund its military expansion - one of the most significant evidences of this was the purchase of 50 Leopard 2 tanks from allied Kergikstan. In Ukraine, war ended with Volhynia's victory. Entire nation surrendered to the ATO member after the fall of Kiev to combined Volhynian - Order - Kergikstani forces. Following its promise to Tsar of Volhynia, Order began to establish its ideology in the entire nation and assisting its ally in providing relief to war-weary people. But things were proven difficult, as stubborn resistance managed to subvert Order's efforts to convert Ukrainians to the new ways, as well an old foe of Volhynia made Order its enemy - the dreaded Eastern Legion has returned and was determined to get rid Volhynia of Order's religious influence. Ideology The Order has its own ideology - Nicaenism (as referring to First Council of Nicaea) and holy book - the New Millennium Bible, ''which is basically a rewritten original Bible. Most of its contents are same as in the original book, but some chapters are altered to better fit Order's ideology. There is also a new book included inside, called ''Genesis of New Millennium, whose contents are more comparable to a political manifesto rather than a religious text. The manifesto itself tells that due to rampart corruption and depravity of Vatican, Catholicism was "defanged" and lost its true meaning, instead of becoming a vessel for high ranking clerics to control masses for false purposes. Nicaenists see themselves as the only true remaining Christians and seek to mend many christian schisms over time to unify the church and return it to "tabula rasa" state - the pure corruption free beginning of christian faith. The ideology itself is a far more militant form of mainstream Christianity. It does not consider its denominations (such as Orthodox or Protestantism) as false, since the first members of the Convent of Christ's Blood were priest of various denominations. The Order calls its followers to take up arms against "cowards and heretics" ''and bring it back to glory. The Order does not seek to establish global theocracy, but to bring back conservative religious mindset to all Christian peoples. One of the aspects of their ideology, is that ''"Only the worldly leaders of Christ's nations can revive The Holy Faith, thus those leaders who accept the Order's word may be blessed by God and can lead their domains solemnly by themselves, with little guidance from clergy". To sum up, these are the most important Order's tenets: * Christianity must be defended at all costs both from the outside enemies and heretics inside the church. * It doesn't matter how someone worships God - be it in Catholic way or any other denomination's way. The only condition is not to cross line between established christian culture and heresy. * Nations can be secular, as long as it doesn't endanger classical christian values and beliefs. Extreme liberalism is not tolerated by Order's followers. * Order's soldiers and employed people have divine right to punish Order's enemies in the name of God, be it imprisonment or death. * Recreational drugs are completely banned with no exceptions. Man's body is temple of the Holy Spirit - using drugs for pleasure is pagan and sinner practice. * Existing mainstream christian establishments such as Vatican should be destroyed or reformed to return the faith to its pure primordial state. Organization and structure Means of Expansion Order has a wide network of preachers who spread their faith all around the world. In addition, Order controls are large propaganda machine which is very well funded and prepared. These means attract thousands of followers every month. With the conversion of ERR and Tsardom of Volhynia to Nicaenism, Order's power and reach has increased significantly - to the point many now consider it as a new christian denomination. Being a militant organization very heavily focused on military might, Order embarks on crusades with two main goals - obliterate the target of the crusade and plant the seeds of Nicaenism in every land they march into. Conversions of people happen during these crusades, with them being converted to Christianity in forceful or free-willing means. Titles Order's supreme military commander is called Hochmeister. Currently, this title is held by Augustin Holub - a retired Czech army Sergeant Major and a veteran member of The Order. The leader of Inquisition is called Grand Inquisitor and this title is held by the enigmatic Blood Cardinal. Arch Pontiff is the ideological leader of clergy is taken by Van Reyes himself. The title of Lord Commander is bestowed upon most distinguished officers in Militant and Monk military wings. Abbot commander refers to leaders of chapter monasteries, who are always of supreme rank to other monks. Divisions Order's military forces The armed wing of Order. Commanded by Hochmeister Augustin Holub. Consists of 2 primary wings - Order's militants and Monk soldiers. Monastic soldiers The hardened core of Order's military force. These men have dedicated their lives to Christ and in addition to usual monastic routines such as prayer, contemplation and labor, Order's monks train extensively to be ready for war. Rigorous training, excellent discipline and pure zeal turns these warriors into formidable unflinching force, capable of fighting in various environments. Urban terrain is especially favored by monks, where they make excellent shock troopers due to emphasis on close quarters combat during training. This role of Order's troops was very apparent in Turkey war, where monks managed to successfully storm and neutralize many Turkish strong-points. While not fighting, Order's monks live in their closed off monasteries-military bases. The usual day of average monk consists of hours of labor, prayer and training. Due to their life-commitment to religion, monks do not indulge in usual vices (drinking, smoking) that outsiders enjoy, though it is not prohibited. This makes the holy men of Order very hard, if not impossible, to corrupt and make them stray from their ascetic lifestyle. Though all monk soldiers are trained to become elite fighters, specialized sub-units also exist, such as air cavalry unit and planned biochemical warfare unit. Only particular chapters train these types of soldiers. Faith Militants The Backbone of Order's military. Ordinary christian men with diverse backgrounds, military experience and faithfulness. Even though they are generally not comparable to monks in combat prowess, their training is regarded as comparable to most western militaries. This ensures that Order as whole remains an effective fighting force. Similar to Inquisitors, Faith militants are paid wages for their service, which are usually above average in comparison to most western nations (+ guaranteed good quality accommodations in Attaleia as well as many other benefits). Every soldier is tested to determine if he is proper christian and adheres Christianity as expected by Order. Even if fanaticism varies by soldier, there will always be a battle chaplain or Inquisitor in their formation for morale and "encouragement" purposes. Some Faith Militant men decide to pursue monastic lifestyle and are inducted into monastic soldier ranks which is considered a higher and far more prestigious rank among Order military. Order militant 1.jpg|Woodland variant of militant gear Order militants 2.jpg|Olive variant of militant gear Order militants 3.jpg|Special purpose/urban variant Inquisition Order's very own secret police and intelligence unit. Inquisitors mingle with common populace in many countries, seeking new recruits for their organization, spying on governments and church, and keeping contact with Order's cells. Other than that, they are rarely seen outside of Order's facilities. True to their name, some Inquisitors work as assassins, interrogators, torturers and executioners for Order's enemies. Differently from monks, most Inquisitors do not practice monastic lifestyle and are usual people who express radical christian ideas and due to that were hired by Order. Many Inquisitors are violent, extremely radical and sadistic - these traits are required for many Inquisition tasks. Inquisitors usually work in shadows, utilizing clandestine "cloak and dagger" tactics. Inquisition cells are spread throughout the world, particularly in areas the Order is most concerned about. Abolitōrēs paramilitary unit A separate paramilitary unit within Inquisition famously known as Abolitōrēs ("destroyers" in Latin) is currently active in Order. The unit is trained in counter-insurgency warfare, guerrilla warfare, infiltration and sabotage, as well as light infantry tactics. Although little is known about the main directives of this unit, it is speculated that it mainly acts as paramilitary organization within the Order with main goal of quelling any type of armed opposition by using intimidation and brutal attacks on suspected enemies of Order. Abolitōrēs troopers also act as bodyguards of high-profile Order individuals and guards of important locations. Order Inquisition Abolitors.jpg|Pair of Abolitor inquisitors Clergy Priests of various rank, starting from lowly deacons all the way to powerful bishops and the supreme Arch Pontiff himself. Priests are well educated and carefully trained to ensure full loyalty, ability to manipulate people and spread the faith successfully. It's not rare for priests to be skilled in eloquence and psychology which they use to control masses of Order's followers and attract more believers. Battle priests Members of Order's clergy who have been trained in skills of war and go to battle together with their brothers of faith. These men are noted for extreme zeal and ability to muster and rally Order's troops under any circumstances. Though very skilled soldiers in combat, they are usually observed reciting holy scriptures and encouraging soldiers to fight for their faith. Battle priests are opponents that should be reckoned with - every priest will fight to the last breath and will ensure others will do so too. While not in battle, they can be found preaching, blessing their comrades or doing any other religious work that is required on site. Current Chapters Capitulum Attaleia - the largest and most important chapter located in city of Attaleia in Order's military enclave. The absolute HQ of entire organization, with a central network of military command, inquisition and other important institutions and offices. Capitulum Primor''' - the first original Chapter of The Order, located in Villalpando castle, Spain. It served as the seat of Order's leadership, including Hector Van Reyes himself before the main HQ was moved to Attaleia. '''Capitulum Romanus - the very first foreign Chapter established. Mainly operates in ERR annexed territories, where its forces are Christianizing local non-christian populations, suppressing resistance and aiding ERR to spread their ideals. Main base of operations - Valchedram castle in southwestern ERR. ''Capitulum Volhynia ''- a chapter in Volhynian Tsardom, established at the request of Tsar of the state. Operates in Avdonin mansion, located at the outskirts of Lviv. The head representative - Archbishop Anton Lazarov is a well known figure in Volhynia and has good relations with Volhynian government. Equipment and vehicles Assault and battle rifles: AK-101 and AK-102 - main battle rifle of monastic troopers. Zastava M21 - main battle rifle of Faith Militant soldiers. Supplied by ERR. Heckler & Koch G3 - in reserves. Zastava M70 - in reserves, some numbers of these rifles were acquired from FC militants. M16A2 - used exclusively by some monastic soldier chapters. Supplied by Kergikstan. Submachine guns: Heckler & Koch MP5 - used by Inquisition, Abolitōrēs soldiers. Steyr TMP - used by Inquisition personnel. Pistols: Glock M1911 Walther PP Sniper Rifles: M39 EMR - primary sniper rifle of Order. SVD - alternative sniper rifle available to all Order military branches. Machine guns: FN MAG - standard GPMG of Order. M249 LMG - standard LSW of Order. Launchers: Grenade launchers: RPG-7RPG-29RPG-22 Recoilless weapons: AT4 MANPAD's: FIM-92 Stinger 9K38 Igla Other launcher systems: BGM-71 TOW (supplied by Kergikstan), FGM-148 Javelin(only few units, unknown origin), 9M133 Kornet (supplied by Volhynia) Vehicles: Land Iveco LMV - 800 Ural-4320 - 150 M109A6 Paladin - 25 (purchased from GDS) M113 - 135 (modernized version, purchased from GDS) - used mainly domestically in State of Attaleia BTR-80 - 100 Leopard 2 - 50 (Kergikstani produced variant) Air - Helicopters Bell UH-1 Iroquois - 55 Sikorsky UH-60 - 30 Boeing A/MH-6M Little Bird' ' - 10 (used by few monastic chapters) Mi-24 SuperHind - unknown yet, planned purchase from ERR Air - Fixed wing MiG-31 - unknown yet, planned purchase from one of ATO allies. Will be used for Attaleia's airspace defense together with ERR airforce. Su-25 - unknown yet, planned purchase. Planned for Order to have its own close air support capabilities. Missile systems&emplacements: S-75 Dvina (supplied by ERR) - around 20 units, placed around City of Attaleia. Faction relations ERR' - Allied +' ERR was the first sovereign state which signed contract with The Order. August 18th Concordate was signed by ERR's Caesar Titus Scipio and Order's founder Hector Van Reyes in New Constantinople. Both factions have agreed to aid each other in war and fight their ideological enemies together. The Order gained right to spread its ideology in ERR's annexed territories and ensured that ERR's conquests will spread Christianity, which would be gradually replaced into Order's own Christian ideology. ERR's own ideology and concept of Romanization is very compatible with The Order's views, which ensures good relations and understanding between two factions. ERR is one of the primary arms suppliers for Order. Following the ATO summit of 2018, ERR and Order have completely solidified their alliance, as Order's christian sect is now the official religion of ERR. Tsardom of Volhynia - Allied + Chapter was established in early summer of 2017. Since then Order's Inquisition was involved in quelling ongoing civil unrest in Lviv by assassinating an important Tsar's political opponent and preaching pro-Order and pro-Tsar views in Volhynian countryside. A large number of Volhynians joined Order since chapter's establishment, providing Order another location for good recruits. Volhynia has been supplying arms to Order since the beginning of Ruthenian Conflict and it's certain that contracts will continue. Following the ATO summit of 2018, Volhynia and Order have completely solidified their alliance, as Order's christian sect is now the official religion of Volhynia. UPA - Hostile (as of 2018/02/01 UPA was dissolved as it rejoined Argentine) Due to UPA's involvevent in EP-Turkey war on Turkey's side and massive material assistance, Order has deemed UPA heretic state and now pursues a conflict against them. Many aspects of UPA, such as rampart liberalism are utterly despised by Order's followers and as such the conflict between both factions is likely to continue for a very long time. Gecko - Despised (Gecko collapsed sometime in 2018 and is non-existent anymore) Order despises Gecko for their aid to Turks during war. It's unlikely for relations to change for better since Order has adopted anti PMC stance during the war. Anointed Warriors of Allah - Hostile - ''' Islam is utterly hated by Order and as a result AWA is the primary enemy of Order. Due to brutal attack aimed at ERR's senate, Order has declared total war against AWA and Islam. Their influence on ERR and other Pact nations is very likely to start a continent wide genocide of Muslims and launch merciless attacks on them abroad. No peace can even be considered as both factions will fight each other to the end. Kergikstan - '''Allied Order and Kergikstan are both members of ATO which puts both factions close. Though no chapter has been established in the country yet, Order has sworn to assist Kergikstan in future conflicts if needed as Kergikstani government has recognized Order's ideology and allows its free spread. Kergikstan has proved to be a reliable arms supplier to Order and such relations are likely to persist.Category:Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:V7 Factions Category:V8 Factions Category:V9 Factions Category:Divine Order of Christ's Blood Category:Active Factions